Recuerdos
by MetallicBlossoming
Summary: ¿Qué hacer con un recuerdo que duele, y al no quieres renunciar?


Música perfecta para leer: Innocence, de Avril Lavigne, o Lithium, de Evanescence (No por las letras, si no porque son bonitas.)

Nombres de países:

Italia: Feliciano.  
>Alemania: Ludwig.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Qué es lo primero que recuerdas?<p>

No, no pregunto por la Historia, o por lo que hay escrito en los libros. Pregunto por ti. Por la persona que eres en realidad. Por tus miedos, tus amigos, tus ilusiones. Por lo más preciado para ti.

Y ahora dime, ¿qué recuerdas? ¿Hubo alguien a quien querías? ¿Le sigues amando?

Yo sí. Hay tantas cosas que quería haberle dicho... Estuve tan poco tiempo a su lado... No le acompañé cuando pude, y ahora está muerto. Era sólo un niño, sólo un niño...

"Italia."  
>"¿Eh?"<br>"¿Qué haces ahí parado, mirando al vacío?"  
>"Yo sólo... "<p>

Aguanta las lágrimas. No llores. No estás traicionando a nadie.

"Yo sólo... "

Dilo, dilo sin más. Súeltalo de una vez o reventarás.

"Esto... Ve~... ¿Habrá pasta para comer?"  
>"Italia... Son las cuatro de la mañana y estás en medio del patio."<p>

Soy un inútil. Él se acerca despacio y al darse cuenta de que he llorado para en seco. Le da miedo seguir. Le da miedo preguntar. Y, con dolor en el alma, le sonrío como siempre.

"Ve~"  
>"No hagas eso."<br>"¿E-el qué?"

Traga saliva y se aproxima más a mí. No soy capaz de aguantarle la mirada.

Creo que hoy ha llegado el día, me siento demasiado culpable. Por una parte, por estar con otra persona, y por otra parte, por no poder dejar mi amor por la otra. Este maldito día tenía que llegar alguna vez. No se puede amar a alguien y al recuerdo de otro a la vez.  
>De pronto, siento como sus brazos me rodean y me atraen hacia su pecho.<p>

"No te aguantes las lágrimas. Me hace daño verte así."  
>"A... Alemania..."<br>"Llora ahora todo lo que quieras, seguiré aquí."

Y no aguanto más, me derrumbo en sus brazos como un niño, mientras que me sostiene como si en cualquier momento fuera a desvanecerme. Escondo mi cara en el hueco de su hombro y me desahogo.

Lloro y lloro hasta quedarme sin aire, hasta que me duele la garganta y el hipo hace que me tiemble el cuerpo. Me aferro con fuerza a su espalda, porque no quiero perderle, porque le amo, porque no puedo dejar de odiarme por amar a la vez el recuerdo de otra persona.  
>Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, me aparto de él y le miro a la cara. Está preocupado, y yo, finalmente grito.<p>

"¡NO QUIERO! ¡No quiero renunciar a nada de lo que tengo! ¡No quiero olvidarle, y tampoco quiero perderte! Pero... es que no sé cómo hacerlo..."

Mi voz se apaga poco a poco.

"Ya no sé cómo hacerlo..."

Sus ojos se vuelven brillantes. Qué tontería, Alemania nunca llora por nada. Y sus brazos me rodean de nuevo, con más fuerza que antes. Sólo dos palabras, sólo dos son las palabras que dice con voz queda en mi oído.

"Te amo."

No sé que hacer. Ahora es él el que llora, y yo no atino a decir nada, o a abrazarle como es debido. Y, de golpe, me doy cuenta de su miedo. Él tiene miedo a perderme a mí. A que me vaya lejos y no vuelva. A que me pase cualquier cosa mientras estoy lejos de su lado. A que deje de amarle. Alemania... No, Alemania no. Ludwig teme que me marche.  
>Entonces comprendo lo mucho que le he herido. Debo de haberle hecho mucho daño, para hacer a alguien como él llorar. Me odio.<p>

"Perdón... Yo... Lo siento... Lo siento mucho... Ludwig... Lo siento... Soy odioso..."  
>"No. Tú no eres eso."<p>

Me mira fijamente, y yo estoy a punto de llorar de nuevo.

"Podrás ser muchas cosas, pero jamás seras odioso."  
>"Claro que sí. Mírate. Te he hecho daño."<br>"Yo estoy perfectamente, siempre que tú lo estés."

Jamás, jamás voy a poder dejarle. No queriéndole como le quiero. Encontraré una forma de vivir con esto, ya no por mí, sino por los dos. Ya no es sólo mi problema.

"Yo... Yo no sé que decir... "

Mira hacia otro lado. ¿Cómo sería todo si él me odiara? No quiero ni pensarlo.

"No me odias... ¿verdad?"

Da un respingo y vuelve a mirar en mi dirección.

"Claro que no, Feliciano. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"  
>"Yo... No me lo tengas en cuenta, ¿vale?"<p>

Poco a poco, las cosas se van calmando. Ya no tengo que forzar la sonrisa, y él parece cada vez menos preocupado. Me gusta cuando sonríe, aunque no lo haga mucho.  
>Quizá... Quizá si hablara con él de todo esto... Porque, ahora que lo pienso detenidamente... Nunca me ha preguntado a quien me refiero cuando digo esas cosas.<p>

"Oye Lud... ¿Qué es lo primero que recuerdas? No algo que haya en los libros, si no de ti."  
>"¿Mi primer recuerdo?"<p>

Está pensando. La verdad es que no sé mucho de su pasado, no de el de su país, si no de el de su persona.

"Te parecerá extraño, pero creo que es despertar en una cama, con mi hermano mirándome. Como si hubiera luchado en alguna batalla o algo."  
>"¿Ah, sí? Que raro, ve~"<br>"¿Y el tuyo?"  
>"No sabría decirte cual es el primero... "<br>"¿Y cuál es el más importante?"

Aquí viene. Y no puedo mentir.

"Pues... Es de un pequeño país. Nos... Nos enamoramos... y... bueno, él tuvo que partir a una guerra."  
>"¿Qué pasó?"<br>"No volvió."  
>"Oh... Yo... Lo siento, Feliciano."<br>"No te preocupes. Mi recuerdo es de antes de que se fuera. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño pensaban que era una niña, así que me vestían como a una... Pues antes de que se fuera... Como no tenía otra cosa que darle..."

Me callo. Tal vez no ha sido tan buena idea.

"¿Qué le diste?"  
>"Eh... Yo... Pues como una especie de pantalones cortos que... ... Mi ropa interior."<p>

Se ha quedado de piedra. Era cierto eso de que no era una buena idea. Espera, ¿por qué se levanta y sale corriendo dentro de la casa?

"¡FELICIANO!"  
>"Vo-voy"<p>

Corro hacia dentro de la casa, donde está él con una caja de madera en la mano.

"Esto... Esto es algo que tenía de cuando desperté... De lo que te he contado antes."  
>"Es una caja muy bonita"<br>"La caja no. Ábrela y me dices si te suena lo que hay dentro."

La abro. No puede ser. NO PUEDE SER. La caja se me cae, pero no me importa. Salto con ímpetu al cuello de Ludwig y le lleno la cara de besos. ¡Ha sido una buena idea!

"¡Ha sido una idea genial!"  
>"¿De qué hablas?"<br>"De nada, de nada."

Me mira como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

"Te amo, Ludwig"

Ya se lo explicaré todo más tarde, aunque siempre ha sido muy listo, no creo que le sea muy difícil atar cabos.

"Te amo desde el 900."

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado ^^<p>

Sé que en mi otra historia dije que subiría antes otro LitBela, pero me vino la inspiración y lo escribí de un tirón.

Fluff ending xD Pero es lo que suele pasar cuando escribes de 4:30 a 7:30 de la mañana -.-U Y que lloros... Soy una llorica, lo admito xD

Adoro los finales felices TTwTT

¿Reviews, please? :3


End file.
